Ghost's New Lawyer
by PoeticWords
Summary: Since Proctor is now dead, Ghost hires a new, well-known lawyer (Crossover)


The Introduction

Ghost was in some serious trouble. It has been two weeks since Joe Proctor and Maria Suarez, the key witness, were both murdered, and all eyes were on Ghost as the suspect. He finally figured out Tommy, his best friend, was behind the murders, but he would never snitch on Tommy, he would rather die first or do time. With him soon facing a double murder charge, he knew he needed a new lawyer stat, and he knew he had to hire the best of the best. Ghost had a lawyer in mind, he heard about this lawyer's cases and resume through a mutual friend, so he made a phone call to set it up.

* * *

As expected, three days later Ghost was brought in for questioning by the FEDS. AUSA Saxe has been on his ass for awhile now. While in the interrogation room, Saxe tried to get Ghost to talk, but his lawyer wasn't there.

"I'm not saying anything until my lawyer gets here, you know that". Ghost wasn't having it.

"I don't have all day St. Patrick, five more minutes!"

As Saxe was about to leave the room, the door opened, and a woman with a striking presence entered the room. She addressed Ghost with a deep sultry voice, and her hand extended, "I heard you needed a lawyer. Keating, Annalise Keating."

Ghost stood up, "James St. Patrick. I heard a lot about you. Glad to finally put the name with a face."

Meanwhile, Saxe looked as if he seen a ghost (no pun intended). He was in disbelief, Annalise Keating? _Thee_ Annalise Keating? The one who faced off with the Supreme Court? The one who rarely lost a case? One of the best criminal defense attorneys on the east coast? How could St. Patrick afford her?

"I thought you were based in Philadelphia?", Saxe wondered out loud.

Annalise turned to him, giving him a stern look, "Mr. Saxe, if you must know, I have a law license in three states including New York, now can you please give me a moment with my client."

"Be my guess", he answered, backing out of the room.

* * *

When Ghost and Annalise were finally alone, she sat down and took out her notebook and pen. "The first thing I always ask my clients is 'did you do it?', so, did you commit these two murders?"

"No, I did not"

"Don't lie to me"

"Ma'am, one thing I'm not is a liar."

Annalise smirked, "you say that now, but please call me Annalise. I sense that we're going to be spending a lot of time together."

"Okay, and you can call me Ghost."

"Mr. St. Patrick will be fine, but tell me more about Ghost."

He then told Annalise everything, well not everything, but things she should know, like his family life (including Raina's death), his club business, his partnership with Councilman Tate, and his past relationship with Angie.

Annalise jotted down while he spoke, _"interesting",_ she thought to herself.

"What about you, you married?", Ghost asked

"I'm the one that does the questioning here, but if you must know, I'm not married…not anymore. I lost my husband a couple of years ago." Annalise then had a flashback of Sam laid out on the floor in a pool of his blood. She snapped out if, "Okay, now tell me what the hell happened?

Ghost was hesitant to answer because he knew how shady the FEDS could be, so he got up and checked underneath the table and chairs to see if the room was bugged. Once in the clear, he answered.

Maria, the key witness of the Prosecutor's case who was going to testify against me, turned up dead in her apartment, and later that day, my lawyer who was staying with me, was murdered in my penthouse."

Annalise dropped her pen and gave him a glare, "And you're telling me you didn't do this?"

"Nope. My hands are clean"

"Do you have an alibi?"

Yes, the time of the murders I was at dinner with a colleague, discussing business."

Annalise shook her head, "That's not going to work. We need something stronger than that."

"But that's the truth. You said don't lie to you, right?"

I've been doing this for twenty years, when I tell you it won't hold up in court, it won't. Just trust me Mr. St. Patrick, and if you do, I'll show you how to get away with murder."

To Be Continued….


End file.
